A change at Hollywood Arts
by Ebonimcfly
Summary: Jade West and Cat Valentine are new at Hollywood Arts, Beck and Tori are dating, but what happens when Beck and Jade Meet. This is written by a group called The bade Family their names are Eva, Nora, Bianca, Tori, Jade and I Eboni
1. Chapter 1

A change at Hollywood Arts

Becks pov

It was just a normal day here at Hollywood Arts until they came, two girls one with bright red curly hair and bright clothes whilst the other had light brown hair with different coloured extensions, her clothes were really dark colours and she had very pale skin. I stood there with my girlfriend Tori, but as I looked at the pale skinned girl I couldn't help but stare at her she is so beautiful I kept thinking to myself and to my surprise both girls walked straight up to us.

"Hey Tor look who are the new girls?" I said finally after a long time staring "Haaaaai I'm Cat!" The bright red head exclaimed "Jade" said the seriously beautiful girl sternly "I'm Tori" my girlfriend said happily "I'm Beck nice to meet you both" I said trying not to stare so obviously "Yeah nice to meet you" Jade said sounding distracted

Jades pov

Wow this guy is insanely hot he has amazing fluffy hair, big brown eyes and tanned skin, but it looks he's taken by that Tori girl I thought hoping someone would speak or ask a question so I could focus on anything but Beck!

"What's your next lesson?" Cat said cheerfully making me lose my train of thought "Sikowitz you?" the tanned guy said looking directly at me "Sikowitz" I said sort of happy that I was in the same lesson as him! "Great lets walk together!" the fluffy haired boy said whilst taking my hand.

Tori's pov

I never usually feel like this, but as soon as Beck had hold of Jades hand a rush of jealousy took over me, I know I shouldn't be jealous because he's just being nice, but I see the way that Jade girl looks at him she wants to be with him.

"What about me?" I said hurt that Beck would just walk off without me "See you later" said the dark mysterious girl. I can't believe it Beck left me and was walking with her that new girl who is gonna try and ruin everything I know it.

Cat's pov

I am already loving this school and we haven't even had any lessons yet! I can see that Jade likes that fluffy haired boy she never acts that way around people. This day is gonna be awesome!

Becks pov

I had to have Jade sitting next to me I understand Tori won't like it, but I need to get to know Jade more before I do something about the fact I maybe in love with her!

"Jade what are your talents?" I asked trying to find out who and what she's like "I sing, act and write scripts" The light haired girl replied "Uhmmmm Jade can I sit there?" Tori said interrupting our conversation. "NO!" Jade said in a voice that totally turned me on "Just sit behind us babe" I said calmly.

Jade's pov

I love how jealous Tori was getting it made me happy to see her suffer even if it was just because I was sitting next to her boyfriend, her extremely sexy boyfriend hehe

Cat's pov

I sat and watched as Tori's face turned red with anger as she sat behind Beck. I thought she was going to explode!

"Tori is Beck like that with you?" I asked noticing how he was playing with Jades hand flirtatiously, she didn't even answer instead she walked over to Beck and tries to make conversation with him and his new friend.

"Beck you never asked me what my talents are when I first met you?" the tanned girl said looking upset "No one cares!" my best friend said harshly, but shockingly Beck started laughing. "Fne!" Tori said firmly before taking her seat again.

Beck's pov

After talking to Jade for a while I started to realise how much we suited each other, only if I wasn't with Tori I would totally make my move!

"Hello class" our acting teacher Sikowitz said "Hiiiiiiiii" Cat said lively "Who is that?" asked the hot girl sitting next to me "Our acting teacher" I said trying my hardest not to look at her or I might do something I regret "Why is he dressed like a clown?" The pale skinned girl asked confused "I don't know ba...Jade" I was so close to calling her babe ahhh "One time my brother dressed like a clown" the red head informed us "We have two...Tori why aren't you sitting next to Beck like you normally do?" our teacher asked I really didn't want to hear the answer to this "Because I'm better than her" Jade said clearly "Because Jade is making friends with my boyfriend!" My girlfriend said angrily "Are you jealous Tori?" Cat asked "Tor no need to be like that I'm only being nice" I said as convincing as possible

"Yeah very nice" Jade said in a seductive voice as she cuddled into me.

Jade's pov

It was so nice to cuddle into Beck like that, even if I've only known him a few hours, without him worrying about what Tori would think. Beck needs to come to his senses and realise he doesn't like Tori even if he doesn't like me I know he doesn't like her.

"Yay Bade!" My red headed friend yelled "Cat be quiet!" I shouted kind of embarrassed "Sorry you two are just cute together" The excitable girl said "Thanks Cat, but I'm with Tori" Beck said sadly. I don't understand him at all "But...why are you with Tori?" Cat asked jumping straight to the point "You can be with whoever you want to be with, its not as if there aren't thousands of girls who would kill to be with you" I said trying to tell him I was one of them "Yeah but..." said the tanned guy "But...what?" I asked curiously "but what Beck?"

Beck's pov

I didn't know how to answer this question, because the truth is I don't actually remember why I am with Tori, but I had to think of an answer otherwise it would sound like I'm just using her.

"Me and Tori have been together for 2 years it would be weird not being with her all the time" I said thinking that was the right thing to say "That's true" a voice said from behind me. Shit it was Tori did she hear all of that? "When did you come back?" I asked panicked "I never left?" Tori said looking at little mad "You heard the whole conversation then?" I was really starting to worry "Yes I did Beck" she didn't sound happy " OMG Tori I'm so sorry I could never leave you, I love you!" I said, but I wasn't looking at her I still couldn't help, but look at Jade. I could see her smile as I looked at her it made me feel so warm "Beck I'm over here not there?!" Tori said making me lose that warmness "Yeah I know sorry" I hate this I need to sort out my head and find out what I want!


	2. The piercing

Jades pov

It has been 3 weeks since I started at HA and I have already met the rest of the gang Andre, Robbie, Rex and Trina Tori's crazy older sister. Today I'm going to get my eyebrow piercing, originally Cat was supposed to take me, but as soon as I told her where it was she chickened out. Now I need to find someone who can drive and who I don't hate. Beck was that person and I far from hated him, but I doubt he'll take me. I would drive myself, but the weird guy at the piercing place told me that it can cause dizziness. I walked into school and straight away Beck caught my eye, strangely he was standing by MY locker.

"Hey Jade" said the tanned guy looking super hot this morning! "Hi Beck I have to ask you something?" I said trying to act normal as I was feeling very happy that he was waiting for me "Hit me" he answered back "Would you be able to drive me to my eyebrow piercing today and drive me home?" I whispered because I hate asking people for help "Sure only because you might need to hold someone's hand" Beck said sarcastically "Thank you" I said before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Becks pov

She just kissed me wow her lips are so soft I just want be against mine. I'm so glad Jade asked me to take her maybe I could tell her how I really feel.

"Hi Beck...and Jade" my best friend said sounding confused "Hey Andre" I answered "Hey" said Jade god how I wanted her to be mine "Hiya Andre" my girlfriend said after arriving at school "Hi Tori you ok?" Andre asked "I'm great, hey do you wanna go for something to eat tonight just the two of us?" Tori asked obviously flirting with him "Erm sure Nozu?" the dreaded guy said "Great pick me up around 7?" the tanned girl asked "Okay gotta go bye guys" Andre shouted whilst running off "Umm hey Tori?" I said really confused by what I just saw "Oh hey why are you talking to that!"The half Latina girl said angrily "My name is Jade and he can talk to whoever he likes" the pale girl snapped "Tori can we talk just us?" I said sort of demandingly "Fine!" she replied angrily.

Tori's pov

I seen Jade kiss Becks cheek and I seen the look on his face when she did, he went all red and I could see he wanted more. Beck needs to realise that Jade won't stay with one guy for long I can tell she'll dump him and when she does he will come crawling back to me UHHHHH!

"Why are you flirting with Andre?" My boyfriend asked hurt "Why are you flirting with Jade!" I stated "What are you talking about we are friends!" The fluffy haired boy said "Can you please just stop hanging out with Jade all the time?" I asked sort of pleading now "I don't hang out with Jade all the time!" Beck exclaimed "Prove it Beck, tell Jade you are hanging out with me now!" I told him, I knew I was right I'm his girlfriend! "Tori I can't do that" he mumbled "WHY BECK!?" I screamed "Because I promised her I would take her to her piercing today" Beck answered innocently "Okay well go with Jade forget about me!" I said giving up now.

Beck's pov

I know I should just let her go so I don't have to hide my feelings for Jade anymore, but then I would be known as the guy who gave up on his girlfriend. Damn why is everything about making choices?

"Please babe no" I pleaded flakily "Okay, but if you want to be with me you don't go with Jade!" Making it very clear this time "Listen after I take I will come straight back and be with you all day" I almost whispered the last part "You promise?" she asked batting her eyelashes "Promise" I said before kissing her and going back to Jade.

Jades pov

I know Beck is Tori's boyfriend, but that doesn't mean he can't be friends with me right? I understand we act flirty around each other, but that's just how we act. I have come to realise Beck is like that around me it is a little strange, but I don't mind it doesn't mean anything... I think?

"Beck your back we have to go" I was really in a hurry now "Sorry Jade Tori is just paranoid about me taking you" he answered sounding fed up saying her name "Beck why are you dating Tori you sound so bored of her?" I was so confused by his behaviour when talking about Tori "Honestly I liked her for so long then it just seems we have drifted apart" said the hot guy whilst climbing into his car "So break up with her" that just sounded like the obvious thing to do "I can't" Beck was sounding really upset now "I don't want to hurt her like her ex-boyfriend did" the tanned guy said brushing his hand through his hair.

Becks pov

Jade is so perfect and the more I hear her ask me questions about Tori the more I wanna kiss her so she will stop talking and realise I love her! Jade makes a good point though why am I with Tori... This is too confusing my head is all messed up now.

"But if you don't like her you are hurting yourself!" Jade stated knowing she was right "Jade can we stop talking about her know?" I really wanted to get off the subject "Okay, but your gonna have to talk about her sooner or later" Jade knew I didn't love Tori anymore it was obvious "Jade listen I really like you, but I love Tori okay?" I was trying to be convincing, but I was failing "You like me, but just as friends right?" Jade said raising an eyebrow "Of course Jade" that was not true at all I hate lying to Jade "Start the car Beck" Jade said sounding really upset

Jades pov

Okay so Beck only likes me as a friend now I don't get why he acts so flirty around me. He's probably lying to get off the subject but even still he could say that without even showing that he was lying at all made me really upset and nothing makes me upset! Beck told me to put my hand on the gear stick so I did not wanting to argue with him.

"Jade are you nervous about this piercing?" the tanned asked, but whilst he did he started to hold my hand "Beck I ca..." Beck kissed me our lips met and it felt like everyone else in the world was gone and it was just me and Beck alone "I love you Jade West more than anything or anyone in the world and I want you to be mine!" he exclaimed "I love you too" I said almost in tears after what he just said, "But what about Tori?" I couldn't help but ask "Can we keep this our little secret?" My sort of boyfriend asked me with a glimmer in his eyes "Sure, but I can't see you with Tori" I was trying to be honest "That is going to be hard" he said in thought.

Becks pov

I'm so happy I did what I did then I couldn't hold it in anymore and when Jade started to sound sad I knew I couldn't leave the conversation the way it was, but that didn't mean I had to talk right? "I know lets go get this done then we can talk on the way back"

Jades pov

The piercing is done now its time for me and Beck to talk

"Are you feeling okay?" Beck asked looking concerned "Yeah why?" I asked confused "You just had a piercing?" He looked at me like I had gone crazy "So?" I still didn't get it "Did it hurt?" Beck finally said "Yeah, but the good kind of pain" It did hurt, but only a little "You are strange aren't you?" He said laughing "Thanks, I hope" I said laughing with him.

Becks pov

"Jade you are so amazing you know that?" I couldn't help it I had to tell her "Why are you still with Tori if you love me?" I knew Jade was wanting an answer "Because keeping this our little secret makes it more exciting" I said happily "Our little secret" Jade repeated with a smile before kissing my lips.


End file.
